This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hypoglycemia is a common metabolic condition in newborn infants. Prolonged and recurrent hypoglycemia is associated with long-term hippocampal dysfunction. Despite extensive studies in humans and animal models, detailed mechanism is not well understood, especially the sequel of different processes providing fuel for brain cells, when glucose plasma is too low. The purpose of this project is to quantify neurochemical changes during acute and recurrent hypoglycemia on the hippocampus of rat pups using 1H NMR spectroscopy at 9.4 T.